Invincible? Maybe Not
by Lizzle09
Summary: "After all this time, after everything he'd seen and done, it was over in a flash..."  Sirius Black always thought he was invincible, it seemed that he was wrong, his cousin had seen to that.


**A/N: **A one shot after the events of The Order of The Pheonix when Sirius died, its all about him coping with death and meeting his best friend again... yes, I cried for the thousandth time when I watched the film :')

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling :)

* * *

**Invincible? Maybe Not. **

It had happened; the invincible Sirius Black had lost his invincibility it seemed. After all this time, after everything he'd seen and done, it was over in a flash. He wanted to go back, he needed to go back, he needed to be with Harry; he needed to get there and show him he wasn't alone.

Except he was alone now, so very alone.

He loved Harry like a son; ever since he was born he had loved him dearly. He could still remember the day Lily and James had brought him home, how happy they were...could've been...should've been.

He thought of Harry and was still amazed that one person could possess all the recklessness and stubbornness of James but all the tenderness and gentleness of Lily; he really did have the best parents, and he was given the best traits from them.

He looked up and found himself in a familiar place, somewhere he hadn't set foot in freely for so many years. It was Platform 9 ¾ s although it wasn't the same, it was pearly white and it was completely empty. Part of him thought at first that he hadn't really died, but he had never seen the place so empty. The screen that usually showed the departure times was lit up with the face of a teenage boy crying, a boy with sparkling emerald eyes, unruly jet black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Sirius stood up and walked towards it, 'oh Harry, please don't cry,' he began to sob, 'I guess I should have stayed at the house and not gone with them, but I couldn't bear to think that you were in danger and I wouldn't be there to protect you. You see I promised your dad when he made me Godfather that I'd take care of you, and I just couldn't imagine that I would lose you like I lost them,' he reached out for the screen, he sighed, 'and now you've lost me." He told Harry as the realisation hit him.

He watched as Remus grabbed Harry around his waist, 'oh Harry please don't cry, this wasn't your fault, Remus will take care of you; I know he will, just promise me you'll be careful. I know Im hypocritical but I don't want to be seeing you any time soon, you need to live a full life. And I know I promised that we'd be a proper family when all of it was over, and Im terribly sorry that I cant keep my promise."

He watched his Godson almost collapse from crying, 'Harry, please don't you cry."

He was awash with tears, he clasped his face in his hands and caught the tears that were falling uncontrollably; he fell to his knees, he wanted to go back, Harry still needed him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw his best friend standing before him, he didn't look a day over twenty, his smile was the same as Sirius could remember, and his hair – it was still as unruly as it had ever been.

"Hey Padfoot." James smiled with tears in his eyes, Sirius stood up glaring.

"Where the HELL have you been?"

"Well, Ive been dead so you know, its not like I could write." James told him sarcastically.

Sirius' glare faltered as James pulled him into a tight embrace, he cried into his shoulder, 'James, Im so sorry that you didn't get to see him grow up." He muttered through tears.

"It wasn't your fault mate,' he muttered, 'and besides,' he added as they broke apart, 'Ive watched him grow, Ive talked to him a couple of times too."

"I tried to save him Prongs, I tried to be there, I stopped Lucius hurting him and then my bloody cousin goes and kills me."

"Well that sounds like Bella,' he smirked, 'but, you did a fantastic job Padfoot."He told him seriously.

"Are you going to hog him like you used to in school?" A familiar, long lost voice called.

James moved aside and Lily came into view, Sirius smiled, she didn't look a day older than 20, her hair was still flaming red and her emerald eyes were still sparkling, 'hey,' she smiled.

He ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, 'Lilytots, I've missed you."

She giggled, 'I've missed you too."

"Why didn't you write?"

"Because Im dead Sirius."

He sighed, 'oh yeah, I am too aren't I? I almost forgot."

They broke apart and she smiled warmly, 'it'll get easier Siri,' she consoled, 'I know its hard now but eventually it becomes easier, I promise."

Sirius turned round and looked at the screen once more, Harry was screaming it seemed, they all watched as Remus held him back, 'oh Harry." They all muttered.

"Please Harry, please don't cry,' Sirius murmured, 'fight and win, and please, for the love of Merlin, will you just tell Ginny you love her?"

Lily and James looked at him confused, he continued, 'oh and will you tell Ron to tell Hermione too, they need to get married and have little clever ginger babies." James snorted.

The screen turned to black and Harry slipped out of view, 'no! Come back,' Sirius shouted, 'I never said,' he ran towards the screen, he sort of hoped that it would get to Harry, 'Ill miss you." He murmured.

Lily walked to Sirius and turned him round to face her, 'Lily, Im so sorry."

"Will you stop apologising?' she told him with tears in her eyes, 'its not your fault, you've done a great job."

"James said fantastic."

"Still a child at heart I see?' Lily said rolling her eyes, 'yes, a fantastic job. But you've done your part, you cant do anymore. After all, he's not totally alone, he has Remus and he'll do what he can to protect him. He'll be ok."

A heavy engine noise came to their right, Sirius turned, 'wait, is that the Hogwarts Express?"

The scarlet engine came into view, looking just like it had when he first walked onto it all those years ago, 'is this why Im in Kings Cross?"

"Sirius,' Lily began, 'we came here to collect you but we cant stay here anymore, we have a limited amount of time here before we have to go."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the in between, the bit where you get to say your goodbyes and come to terms with the fact that you have to move on."

Sirius felt like a child as he contemplated his next question, 'where does it go?"

"Somewhere amazing." Lily told him warmly.

"Padfoot,' James began, 'we're showing you the way, its why we're here."

"James,' Sirius gulped, 'Im not ready." He murmured.

"No,' James said with tears in his eyes, 'no one ever is."

Lily took his hand in hers, she too had tears in her eyes, 'we'll be with you every single step of the way. You don't need to be afraid."

She pulled him along, but he turned back, 'I don't want to go, it seems so unfair that I had so much time with you and so little with him."

"Life isn't fair Padfoot, but with the time you had you made him feel loved; and that's all I could ask for." James told him honestly.

Sirius glanced one last time at the screen, 'James, did ever tell you that I borrowed your favourite Chudley Cannons tshirt?"

"Mate,' James smirked, 'you're stalling."

Sirius shrugged, 'can't blame a guy for trying."

James and Lily giggled, Lily pulled him towards the train and the door sprung open, Sirius walked in sighing deeply and James followed after him. He took one glance at the screen, smiled at the thought of his son and whispered, 'good luck Son,' he said with tears in his eyes, 'Im so, so proud."

As they all sat down in the compartment, sadness engulfed them all, they could all tell what the other was thinking; all of their thoughts rested on Harry and what he was left to face, each of them wanted to be there to protect him, but they knew that they couldn't. Even though Sirius was heartbroken that he had left Harry behind, part of his heart began to heal because he had his best friend back in his life; and although being dead meant that he couldn't be there for Harry anymore, it also meant that he had a new lease of life, back with the people he missed most in the world.

He hoped to see Harry again, but as he looked at James and Lily and how in love they were he couldn't help but hope that they didn't see Harry for a long time, because he deserved a full life, even if the people who loved him couldn't be there to share it.

"Prongs,' Sirius said, James looked up from Lily, 'its going to be ok, isn't it?"

James smiled and then looked at Lily and then back to him, 'of course it is, we have each other."

And at that moment all his fear subsided, because Sirius Black hadn't died, he had a life again, only this time he had his best friend to share it with him.

Dying, well, it was just another great adventure.

* * *

**_Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)_**

**_I wish you all a fantastic New Year, with all the happiness and love in the world._**

_**Much love, Lizzle09x**  
_


End file.
